The present invention relates to foam buffing or polishing pads for rotary power buffing tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved pad, a pad that is designed with a frustro-conical cut out in the central portion of the pad so that the polishing compound or dressing does not load up in the central portion as in prior pads, and a rounded outer edge to reduce scarring or marring of the finishing surface.
Buffing pads are known for use on finished surfaces, for example that of a vehicle, for smoothing, waxing and otherwise producing a finish or shine to the vehicle. Typically, when buffing out a vehicle, a buffing compound or polish is used. This compound generally includes a polishing grit, liquid base or paste solution.
In the typical art today, the buffing pad is attached to the buffing wheel as a single pad. These buffing pads tend to have a single planar surface from the radial inner most portions to the outer edges. Typically, in these operations, while the buffing material tends to be thrown out from the side edges, where centrifugal force acts most greatly on the material, it tends to build up or saturate the central area of the pad, where it does not get thrown out to the outside edge. For example, FIG. 5 shows buffing compound B, built up and saturated at the center of a prior art type buffing pad P. During buffing with these pads, the operator must often clean the compound from the center with a brush, called conditioning the pad. This build-up and saturation at the center creates problems during buffing of the vehicle surface and produces uneven results and excessive buffing time. Additionally, reconditioning the buffing pad takes time and is cumbersome, particularly at the center of the pad where the compound is hard to remove as the brush tends to rotate around the pad. Therefore, it is desirable in the art to solve the central loading up and re-dressing issues such that buffing may be more consistently accomplished.
Known foam buffs deal with the splashing, splattering or throwing outward of the buffing compound, or the issue of vibration, but none of them address the issue of the compound loading up in the center of the pad, or the compound reconditioning issues resulting from a planar pad. A pad patented by Rubino (U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,215) is a foam pad that introduces grooves or pathways in the foam in various configurations specifically to capture escaping finishing compound. Another pad patented by Hornby (U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,512) provides a concave working face that reduces vibration and compound splatter.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a foam buffing pad for a rotary power buffing tool. The foam buffing pad has a thickness that allows for buffing of the surface without gouging or other problems. The density, weight and other characteristics of the pad will be dictated by the specific application. The working face of the present invention includes an outer periphery and a center portion. A chamfered edge is located on the buffing side outer periphery. A frustro-conical shape is cut out in the center portion, with the wider end toward the top buffing surface of the pad and the narrower end toward the back of the pad. The dimensions of the frustro-conical cut out will also be dictated by the specific application. The rear of the buffing pad of the present invention includes Velcro(copyright), or other hook and loop, or mushroom-type fasteners for fastening the buffing pad to a rotary buffing device.
A further understanding of the present invention will be had in view of the description of the drawings and detailed description of the invention, when viewed in conjunction with the subjoined claims.